What Price Peace?
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: Will the price of peace for Ranma and Co. be Shampoo's life?


Disclaimer:  
The characters in this story are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money. :( And if I did, I would spend it on anime anyway.   
  
Dedication:  
This story is dedicated to my brothers, Dave and Colin, and my sister Kira, all of whom share the same fascination for Ranma that I do.  
  
What Price Peace?  
A Ranma 1/2 fic  
by: Yuuki Miyaka  
  
The group trudging through the mountainside consisted of Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryouga. All of the guys were excited, which Akane could easily understand. She watched them lead the path, sighing as she went. It had started two days before, when Ryouga showed up at the Tendo Dojo bearing a map that lead straight to the Nannichuan. Ranma had been thrilled at the prospect, as had Ryouga, which Akane couldn't quite understand.  
  
Now, they were climbing the mountains in search of the spring, and Akane couldn't wait to see what would happen. Though she would never admit it to Ranma, she was happy for him. Shampoo wasn't hanging all over Ranma at the moment, which was odd, but Akane thanked her lucky stars and didn't wonder about it. In fact, the two girls trudged along side by side.  
  
"Akane, why you come along?" Shampoo finally asked.  
  
Akane opened her mouth to give a scathing retort, then realized that Shampoo was only curious. She sighed and thought for a moment. "My dad made me. He wanted me along to cook for Ranma like a wife should."  
  
Shampoo considered this for a long moment. "But you know Shampoo is going. Why you no tell him?"  
  
Akane's face turned red with fury. "There is no way I'm going to leave the two of you alone together!" Shampoo smiled softly and continued on, seemingly oblivious to Akane's outburst. Akane stopped for a second, confused, then began walking again, this time at the tail-end of the line.   
  
After a while, Ranma fell back to join her. "You know, you didn't have to come with us, Akane. We're perfectly fine without you."  
  
Akane clenched her jaw. "Oh, I see. So you're saying that I'm not wanted, is that it?" She balled her hands into fists, waiting for Ranma's reply.   
  
"Dammit, Akane, that's not what I meant! I just meant to say that . . . well, we had Shampoo along, and we all know that your cooking is toxic . . . ." Ranma trailed off when he realized that once again he had said the wrong thing.  
  
Akane reared back with an open hand. "Ranma, you jerk!" She slapped him hard, then turned and stomped off in the direction of the party. Ranma stared after her for a long time. Aw man, why'd she have to get so sensitive all of the sudden, he thought to himself, and sighed.   
  
***  
  
Hours later, the group finally came to a good camping spot. They each set up their tents, then gathered around a small campfire where Shampoo was making dinner. Although Akane would never admit it, she knew that she was horrible at cooking. And she was glad that Shampoo was there, if only for that reason.  
  
Each person kept to themselves, silent at the evening meal. Their thoughts were turned inward, each contemplating the direction this would take their lives. Dinner passed without a word, and they each retired to their tents, once again without saying anything. Shampoo in particular was quiet. She felt strange, as though something big were going to happen soon. And she couldn't disspell the feeling, no matter how hard she tried. As she lay in her tent, listening to the sounds of the forest all around her lulling her to sleep, she thought about her future. She could marry Ranma, who would be a man all the time from then on, stay far away from Jusenkyo. And then she would raise his children and make him supper each night. She fell asleep at that thought.   
  
***  
  
Shampoo stared at the pool. Everyone was perched to dive in, but she got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. As she watched, Akane screamed out a warning, and Shampoo felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down and saw a red stain spreading over her shirt.   
  
Shampoo took a step toward Akane, and felt her legs give way. She was caught in two strong arms, but when she looked up, it wasn't Ranma's face she saw. It was Mousse's. He held her tenderly, as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. And the last thing she felt before she slipped away was the touch of his lips to her own . . . .  
  
Shampoo sat straight up in her tent, breathing hard. A dream. That was all it had been. It didn't mean anything to her. She was just nervous about finding the spring. So many things had gone wrong in the past when they had tried to find the spring that she couldn't quite believe that this time it would work out. She held her breath for a moment, then let it out slowly, aware that the tension in her body was draining as her breath was. When the tension was finally gone, she lay back down, ready to sleep again.   
  
***  
  
Ryouga perched on the edge of the spring, anxious to jump in. He waited a few moments, wanting to be sure that Akane wouldn't see him. He was terrified that she would find out his secret. If he could just make it through this one part, so that he would always be a man again, he could buy her a pet P-chan. She would never know the difference.  
  
This was it. Her back was turned. He took a deep breath, ready to jump into the pool when he suddenly heard Akane's scream. Without a second thought, he looked back and saw the front of Shampoo's blouse go red with blood. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out or in. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't help. He simply stared as Shampoo fell into Mousse's arms, her last breath ebbing from her body.   
  
And suddenly, the Spring of Drowned Man didn't seem like a good idea anymore . . . .  
  
Ryouga bolted upright, sweat pouring down his face. For a moment, he clawed at the air, trying to breathe before he realized he could. It had been a dream.   
  
He shivered softly as he thought about what the dream could have meant. He knew that Shampoo would never agree to stay behind, so he couldn't ask her to. She wouldn't listen to him if he told her about the dream he had just had, and in reality, he wasn't sure if he could believe such a story.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo. I saw your death. You have to turn back." He said the words aloud, trying them out. They sounded strange, fey, and he knew she wouldn't care what he had seen. With a sigh, he lay back, certain that there would be no more sleep for him that night.   
  
***  
  
Ranma walked around Ryouga to get in position at the pool. Akane looked at him strangely, and he saw her mouth something to him. He shook his head, ignoring her comment. He knew from long experience that it couldn't have been anything good.   
  
He poised, ready to dive into the pool when he heard Akane's scream. Instinct made him react before he could even think. He leapt for Akane, jumping over Ryouga's head. As he landed in front of her, he saw what she had seen. Shampoo had been hurt. He started to go to her when Mousse ran up. Respectfully, he kept his distance, knowing that Mousse loved her. As he watched, Shampoo breathed a final sigh, turning her face into Mousse's arms. Mousse threw back his head in a silent wail of grief, overcome by the knowledge that his love was dead. And Ranma could do nothing but cry . . . .  
  
Ranma shivered in his sleep before waking up. When he did, his eyes were wide and unseeing. Man, he thought to himself, I gotta stop doing that to myself. One of these days, those nightmares are going to make me go nuts.  
  
He stepped outside his tent silently and got one of the canteens, washing the sweat from his body. The water was chilly, and he decided that he could afford to stay a girl until the next day. After all, he thought, what better way to know you're a guy for good?   
  
***  
  
Mousse stepped up to the water, unsure if the legend was true. His eyes watered at the thought that he could be a true man for Shampoo. His heart soared as he thought about it. The plan was simple, really. All he had to do was become a man permanently, and Shampoo would love him again. His eyes glazed over as he thought about the future this gave him. As one toe reached out to the water, ready to wade in, he suddenly heard a scream.  
  
He turned, knowing that it was Akane's voice, and he saw his greatest fear come true. Shampoo was wounded. He leapt out for her, catching as she fell, and he cradled her against him softly. The blood stained her blouse scarlet, he noticed. Everything seemed to stop as he took in the sight of her. She opened her eyes, looking up at him for a long moment, then she whispered something to him. He didn't hear it, but he didn't have to. His eyes shut, and he said quietly, "I know, Shampoo." And he kissed her, for the first and last time . . . .  
  
Mousse stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. Why on earth had he dreamed about Shampoo dying? She wasn't going to die, he thought with a shiver. And he was going to become a man again, for her. As he calmed down, he thought about all the times he had dreamt about his own death, and he knew that he would be strong for her. With a small smile, he drifted back off to sleep, having reassured himself about her safety.   
  
***  
  
Akane stood by Shampoo, ready to help her if she needed it. Both of them had agreed to guard the boys as they used the spring. Her breath caught in her throat as something told her that she was in danger. She turned toward Shampoo to warn her and screamed. As she watched, Shampoo looked down and saw the blood spreading over her shirt. The purple-haired girl stepped toward her, and suddenly started falling. Akane stuffed her fist into her mouth, turning toward Ranma without thinking.  
  
Mousse caught Shampoo before she hit the ground, and as Akane watched, Shampoo whispered something to Mousse. He leaned down toward her, touching her lips softly with his own, and then she relaxed totally. As Akane watched, Mousse stood up, the body in his hands and tears pouring down his face. And all Akane could think was that it was her fault . . . .  
  
Akane gasped as she sat up. Tears poured freely down her face as she thought about the dream. Although she didn't count Shampoo among her close friends, she didn't want to see the Amazon die. And that it had been her fault hurt her. She curled into a fetal position, suddenly very terrified of what may happen on this trip when everything was said and done. And she cried herself to sleep.   
  
***  
  
The next morning, everyone was extremely quiet. Each was thinking about the night before, and the dreams. No one would talk about the dreams, afraid that talking would make them true, but they each seemed to seek reassurance from the others. Mousse sat a little closer to Shampoo than normal, and she allowed him to. Ryouga hovered over both Shampoo and Akane, trying to make sure they were okay. Ranma did the same, sometimes bumping into Ryouga in his concern.  
  
They were his friends, he realized with a start. Since he was a little boy, he had travelled so much that he hadn't been able to make friends easily. And besides which, his attitude seemed to scare away others. But now they were all standing by each other, and he knew that they would help each other if they could. And with that knowledge came more knowledge. He realized that none of them would allow Shampoo to die the way she had in the dream he'd had. So there was no point in scaring the others.  
  
Similar reasoning ran through everyone's heads, and they ate breakfast without a sound. The sounds of the forest and the breathing of the group around them were the only signals that there was still life in the clearing. After breakfast, they packed up their belongings and tents and headed out for the spring, none of them quite so eager as before.  
  
Once more, the guys led, but this time Akane walked beside Shampoo silently, trying to keep her from worrying. And Shampoo seemed unusually quiet as well. Akane held herself aloof from the conversation ahead of her, but she could tell that the boys' hearts were not in it.  
  
Soon, the conversation ahead changed to utter silence. The only sounds came from the trees and the underbrush, both teeming with life. In other circumstances, Akane would have enjoyed the scenery, but her mind kept going back to the dream of the night before. Akane shivered softly, and Shampoo noticed.  
  
"Akane, you cold?" Akane shook her head, smiling softly at Shampoo's concern. Something had happened to them all over the past year. They still fought incessantly, but Shampoo and Ukyou no longer wanted her dead, and it seemed like Ranma and Ryouga were almost friends. She and Mousse had certainly become closer.  
  
The silence resumed. They were nearly there, and this time the silence was due to anxiety. The boys stopped, and Akane ran into Ryouga's back. When he turned to catch her, his face went red, and he stepped away quickly, stammering nonsense.  
  
"Do these guys need help!" Akane turned in confusion to where Ranma stood in front of a wooden sign.  
  
"Why do you say that, Ranma?" Ranma pointed, and Akane turned to read the sign. "'Beware of the dragon.' What do you suppose that means?"  
  
Ranma flashed a wide grin. "That whoever put up that sign needs to learn to tell fantasy from reality."  
  
Akane smiled at his joke, trying to disspell the unease she felt. She watched as Mousse and Ranma went to the edge of the pool, then noticed Ryouga shuffling nervously off to one side. Ranma spoke quickly.  
  
"Um, Akane? This could . . . well, do you mind facing the other way?" Akane started to retort, then realized how Ranma had asked. She and Shampoo both turned away from the pool, which Ryouga approached in relief. Ryouga didn't thank Ranma, but Ranma was surprised to see the expression in his eyes.  
  
Akane scanned the line of trees, trying to search out the reason for her fear. It wasn't easy. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, behind her came the sound of sand hitting water. She half-turned, and there was a splash.  
  
The next few minutes were extremely confusing. Afterward, no one in the group could quite remember what had happened. A dark shape appeared in front of Akane and she screamed. Just as quickly, the shape disappeared. Akane turned . . . and faced her dream.  
  
Shampoo stood before her, a dark red stain spreading over her shirt. Akane took a step toward Shampoo. Shampoo caught Akane's shoulder, hanging on desperately as she muttered a message to Akane. Then her fingers tightened their grip, and suddenly, she was falling.  
  
Mousse shook off his shock and leapt out to catch her. His arms closed around her seconds before she hit the ground, and he cradled her against him. Her eyes opened and she whispered four words to him. "Wo ai ni, Mousse." He tightened his grip on her, assuring her that he knew. Lowering his head, his lips met hers once and only once. Then Shampoo sagged against him, letting out her last breath.  
  
Mousse tilted his head back, howling his grief to the sky. Ryouga approached Akane, and she turned blindly into his arms, weeping bitterly. And Ranma-chan, sitting in the spring, watched the others in shock.  
  
Suddenly, the dark shape reappeared. Ranma-chan, Mousse, and Ryouga all acted instantaneously, shouting out their separate battle cries.  
  
"Shishi Houkoudan!"  
  
"Keiran-ken!"  
  
"Mouko Takabisha!"  
  
And as Akane watched, the monster--a large dragon she saw later--was laid low. They each turned back, Mousse to gather Shampoo gently against him, Ryouga and Ranma-chan to see to Akane. And the group began the long trek back to Nerima.   
  
***  
  
Akane sat next to Mousse in the Nekohanten. It had been two months and nothing had gone back to normal. Akane spent most of her time nowadays with Mousse. Ranma had been pushed to the back of her mind. She couldn't deal with her engagement in the face of this tragedy.  
  
Mousse, on the other hand, was little more than a shell. He went through the motions of life, but very little touched him now. He knew that Akane needed his company, so he stayed rather than going off on his own.  
  
"Akane?" Akane looked up at him expectantly, and he noted the dry eyes with sorrow. She had not cried since that day. It was as if she was blocked from weeping, and he knew that tears were a necessity to healing. With trouble, he brought his thoughts back to his original question. "What did Shampoo say to you?"  
  
The chime sounded at the door of the Nekohanten as Akane stared at Mousse. Neither one looked to see who had walked in, and so neither one knew that Ryouga was approaching even as they spoke. "She . . . she told me . . ." Akane trailed off, dry tears clogging her throat. Mousse had never before asked her about that day, not wanting to talk about it. She had respected that, and done the same for him. But now things were different. Ryouga stopped behind her chair, not wanting to interrupt. "She told me to watch over Ranma. She told me that she knew I loved him, and that he loved me." Akane hung her head. To her surprise, the words weren't as difficult to say now. "She said that I was the only one who could make him happy, and that she knew that, but she had to try. And she told me to watch over you."  
  
Ryouga's fist clenched in jealousy and anger, but he controlled the emotions. All his life he had been out to kill Ranma, but now that he had seen what death did, he no longer wanted to. In his darkest nights, he wanted to kill himself, but he knew that was the coward's way, and he was no coward. Soon, he would have to find something to blow up. The energy was getting to be too much for him to handle again. But he knew that it would never be Ranma again. He couldn't hurt himself or Akane that way. With a soft, heartbroken sigh, he left, not noticing where he was going, but trying to find a place where he didn't think about them.  
  
Mousse looked at Akane. "She was right, you know." Akane stared back in fury.   
  
"How can you even think about that right now?" she lashed out, wanting to hurt something as badly as she was hurting. She didn't stop to think about who she was talking to. "Shampoo's dead. Or have you forgotten that?"  
  
Mousse's eyes went wide, then closed as he fought to control his reaction to the hasty words. Akane buried her head in her arms, but the damage was already done. Emotions washed over Mousse like water, pulling him into the vortex he had fought for so long. He slid into the void, wanting nothing more than to collapse. But he had to remain strong, had to be able to help Akane. Shampoo had asked her to watch over him, and she would have wanted him to watch over Akane.  
  
Akane finally looked up, and Mousse was sitting before her still. She had half-expected him to run off, away from the pain she had caused him. But he was still there, controlling his own feelings for her. And that made her feel very small. She started to apologize, but he hushed her gently.  
  
"Akane, I'm sorry. I know how difficult it is to talk about it. But we have to talk about it sometime, or it will never heal." Akane looked at Mousse. She felt empty, cold. But she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mousse. I just don't know what to say to anyone half the time." Mousse nodded, encouraging her to continue, but she stopped, staring at him in surprise. Now that she stopped to explore the memories of that day, she remembered a question that had plagued her. "Why didn't the spring work?"  
  
Mousse sighed, his head in his hands. "That monster threw something in the water. Ranma was the first to jump in. When I saw it didn't work, I assumed that the powder had something to do with it. I don't know if the spring will ever work again."  
  
Akane nodded silently, watching his expression. She knew he didn't like being a duck, but that it was easier for him to be a duck than for Ranma to be a girl. Some small part of her mind wondered about that while the rest of it worried about larger problems. "Mousse? What about you?"  
  
And Mousse's heart stopped. "What do you mean, what about me?"  
  
"What about you, Mousse? You never get upset anymore. It's like nothing bothers you, and I know it does. Things have changed for the rest of us. Why haven't they changed for you?" Akane's eyes were bright, as though tears were just about to fall. Mousse watched for that, wondering if he was making a giant mistake by pushing her that far.  
  
"How have things changed for everyone else?" He wasn't ready to talk about himself. He couldn't do it.  
  
"Ukyou and I have become friends now. Real friends. She doesn't compete with me anymore. Or maybe I don't compete with her. But at any rate, I like the way that we are now. Ryouga's the same as always, except a little sadder. A little quieter, maybe. Cologne took Ranma and Ryouga both on as students, without trying to get them at each others' throats. Nabiki and Kasumi think they have to walk on eggshells around me, and maybe they do. And Ranma . . . Ranma barely even talks to me anymore. We don't fight at all. I think that's mostly because he thinks he has to treat me carefully, too. But he's always standing up for me. Maybe Shampoo was right." Akane trailed off, thinking about what Shampoo had said so long ago.  
  
"I think you're right, and I think Shampoo was right. Ranma loves you, Akane. Surely you've seen that by now." Akane nodded slowly, agreeing with what Mousse said.  
  
"And you?" The words were quiet, but they summed up Akane's worry and fear.  
  
"I'll be fine, Akane." Mousse smiled the same smile he had ever since the day Shampoo died. It was a smile filled with pain and grief. Akane just stared at him, daring him to lie to her, and he sighed. "There's something missing, Akane. I loved Shampoo, and she left me. She always left me. Why couldn't she admit that our love was real before it was too late?" The anguish in his voice pulled at her, made her want to comfort him.  
  
And in the background of the Nekohanten, the chime rang again. This time, it was Ranma. He hesitated to approach the two. Although he constantly felt jealous of how much time Akane spent with Mousse, he knew she needed it, so he kept his mouth shut. And he had discovered by being diplomatic like that, that the two of them got along a lot better. Now, he watched Akane and Mousse, and he knew that it was close to over.  
  
Mousse sighed, looking down at the table. "I knew Shampoo when we were just three years old, and even then I knew I loved her. When she rejected me, I thought that I would die, that life would cease to exist for me. But it didn't. After some time, I realize that I had to go on living, and so I dedicated my life to her. Even though she had rejected me, she had taught me something useful, so I loved her all the more. And I began to learn my secret techniques in the hopes of impressing her. But before I knew it, Ranma had come through our village and taken Shampoo away from me. I'm sure you remember when I finally caught up to her again. I couldn't let her go without a fight." His voice trailed off, into the bittersweet memories, and Ranma reached out a hand.  
  
"Oh, Mousse. I knew you cared for her, but . . . ." Mousse was talking again.  
  
"I know that life will go on without Shampoo. But for me, there's not much meaning in it. I wanted to make sure you were okay, Akane, and I think you will be. But that was my only reason for staying. Now that I know you're going to be all right, I can't stay here any longer. Maybe I'll try Ryouga's route back to China."  
  
With those words, Mousse stood up and walked out of the Nekohanten. Akane watched him go helplessly, then turned and saw Ranma. Ranma gulped, starting to leave. "Ranma, wait!" It was all Akane said.  
  
The two walked together in silence for a long time, each caught up in memories of Shampoo and Mousse. When Akane chuckled quietly, Ranma started, looking over at her. "What?"  
  
"I was just remembering that day that you and Shampoo went out on a date. You remember, don't you? The instant Nannichuan?" Ranma nodded, smiling too. Shampoo had made him so furious.  
  
"Hey, Akane? Do you remember the time she turned on me? With that crystal or whatever it was?" Akane laughed shyly at the memory Ranma had brought up. "I was so ready to tell her I loved her when I suddenly thought about you. Do you know why?"  
  
"No Ranma." The words were very quiet, as though Akane were waiting for something. Ranma screwed up his courage, anxious to get this over with.  
  
"Because, Akane, it's you that I love." There! He'd said it, and he hadn't even stuttered once. Perhaps it was his new strength. Perhaps it was just that he finally knew that these were his true feelings for Akane. Whatever the reason, he held his breath, waiting to see what she would say.  
  
"I love you, too, Ranma. I think I always have." He cocked his head at her, puzzled. "That's why I always got so upset whenever you called me kawaiikunee. I wanted you to love me, not laugh at me." Ranma slipped a finger under her chin, drawing her face up until her eyes met his. "And that's why I hated Sh--Shampoo. She was . . . She was . . . ." And suddenly, Akane's eyes filled up with tears. She let them go, afraid to bottle it up any longer. And Ranma held her to him, much the same way as Mousse had once held Shampoo to him.  
  
When Akane had finished crying, Ranma rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at her. "How do you feel now, Akane?" Akane smiled back at him. It was not a happy smile, but there was the potential for healing in that smile, and Ranma thanked Mousse silently for helping her. "I'll be fine, Ranma. Thank you." Ranma smiled sheepishly at her, and suggestted casually that they go to Ucchan's for dinner. Akane agreed slowly, and the two walked off, arm in arm.  
  
-Miyaka  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is the first Ranma fanfic I've ever written, so I'm sorry if I screwed up, guys! Please be gentle with me. No Shishi Houkoudans or Bakusai Tenketsus, please!  
  
This only really resolved two couples, and one of them very unsatisfactorily, I know. I truly didn't set out to kill Shampoo. She's a cool character. But it all started with a dream I had, and I wanted to write down the story as true to the dream as possible, especially considering I woke up from the dream crying my eyes out. I know that some of the characters acted outside of the way they normally would, and that the writing isn't that great. I was writing exactly what I remembered, no more, no less, and I didn't stop for little things like grammar. With this particular fanfic, I really don't care. Others perhaps, but not this one. 


End file.
